


Goodbye, Matt

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Comicverse, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: With a heavy heart, Will makes one of the most crucial decisions she'll ever have in her whole teenage life.Post-6th saga.





	1. Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for a tracklist challenge set by Marianna/gothicshollow! The challenge requires working with a group (or a partner). Each person will prepare a list of about 10 songs or so, and the other participants will choose someone's tracklist. From that tracklist, everyone will pick a minimum of 3 songs to use as inspiration for their fic or story.
> 
> Chapter titles are the title of the song I used for each chapter. You're definitely recommended to listen to the songs while reading the corresponding chapters!

Will gulped. She licked her lips and rubbed her sweaty palms. _Please come_ , she thought, please. _It's important_.  
  
Yellowed leaves fell down the road. _Olsen's Pet Store and Vet Services_ , said the old signboard in front of her. _Closed Forever_ , said the smaller sign next to it.  
  
Everything that lead up to this point... the memories tickled her, stabbed her.  
  
She held her frog backpack to her face. Only the rustling of leaves, the occasional roaring of car engines, and the loud beating of her heart filled her ears. In her hand was her phone, which would normally comment on the many things she would say to her friends.  
  
Or her boyfriend.  
  
She released a sigh, holding her knees close to her. She rocked herself, sitting on the stairs where she and Matt had a talk, shortly after Dormouse's death.  
  
Her ears picked up footsteps getting closer. Will lifted her head and glanced towards her right.  
  
Matt.  
  
"...hey," he greeted, after months of training and touring with Karmila.  
  
Will stood. "We need to talk." After months of receiving no calls or messages or even snail mail.  
  
Matt's face scrunched up. "I can explain. Please."  
  
"...just... come with me, please."  
  
Will dragged her feet, every so often glancing at Matt, making sure he followed. _This is for the best_ , she assured herself, _For me, and for him._  
  
It was an eternity until they reached the park.  
  
"...we found Dormouse here," Matt noted, chuckling - he forced himself to laugh, clearly, "We first meet here."  
  
"We did." Will turned around, "And... we will say goodbye. Here."  
  
Matt took a deep sigh. "Will, I--"  
  
"I sent you so many messages. I tried to call you. I even tried to mail you with the addresses that Mr. Jensen gave me." Will gazed into the distance. "I almost wanted to fly all the way to... wherever you were. But I can't."  
  
"It was a very hectic thing, Will. I'm not even sleeping much!"  
  
"But... you can't even give me anything. No calls, no text messages, no e-mails, nothing..." Will sniffed. Her phone was silent, very silent in her hand. "I was so worried! Even Karmila can say hi to Sheila every now and then, but... you? You can't even tell me good night? Good morning? Hello? I... I..."  
  
She choked on her words. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her projected future with him, once so bright, now so uncertain.  
  
"I can't bear it, Matt!" Will turned around with a tear-strained face. "I can't bear this loneliness! That's why, Matt, t-that's why... let's just end it!"  
  
Shattering glass. Shifting clock hands. Reddened leaves. A dog barking in the distance. A familiar truck moving out of Heatherfield. A real estate agent talking to an unfamiliar businessman.  
  
In a moment, it was all over. The Olsens moved out, following Matt out of the city. So did a part of Will's heart.  
  
Just a part of it. She could no longer send off the whole thing.  
  
By that winter, Cobalt Blue was merely a memory in everyone's minds.


	2. Impossible Tracks

Will looked through the many CDs in Irma's room.  
  
"So you're saying he made it?" Will mumbled, taking out the latest Karmila releases.  
  
"Yeah, but not with Karmi," Irma said, "Sheila said it's because he couldn't take the toxic schedule. Not yet, at the least."  
  
"Ugh. I wish he wouldn't get anywhere near my favorites."  
  
Will heard shuffling, and she looked up to see Irma looming over her.  
  
"Hey, you two broke up months ago and you're still wishing for his bad luck."  
  
Will rolled her eyes and fed a CD to the player. "He's chasing after a career, and he's gonna make it big for sure." She hit the play button, groaning as she lied back on the floor. "Stupid Matt..."  
  
"A make-it-or-break-it career!" Irma crossed her arms. "There's no assurance he'd make it to the top. He may be our best singer and guitarist here in Heatherfield, but out there he's just one of many others!"  
  
"And I guess I'm one of those many others to him, too!"  
  
"Huh? What's your proof of that?"  
  
"Sheila's got a scoop: he's gotten together with at least three girls already."  
  
Irma nodded slowly, an impish grin growing on her face. Will huffed.  
  
"The jerk told me he wanted to talk again when he gets back," she clarified.  
  
"Uh-huh, and you're jealous because that's not what it seems?"  
  
"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed off. He made this idiotic promise with me, looking like he's still so devoted to me, and then he goes to have these flings."  
  
Irma retreated to her bed. "I don't get this love thing too thoroughly, though."  
  
"He made a commitment; now he's acting like a bachelor ready to leave broken hearts behind! These relationships didn't last long!"  
  
"Listen, Will, what I think is that, you're still chasing after him, one way or another."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"It doesn't have to be all lovey-dovey and romantic. You're still attached. You still want him to... want you, you know?"  
  
Will bit her lip.  
  
"You're getting carried away. He is an ass and I know he shouldn't have done things, but... you need to take care of yourself, you know? You gotta detach yourself from him and learn how to... not care."  
  
"And why do you get to tell me this?" Will smirked. "You're not Cornelia; you're not Taranee. Don't tell me you were attached to Martin?"  
  
"Eh, in a way," Irma admitted, her cheeks flushing a little. "I was a young maiden in need of someone to notice her... but later, I thought that Martin and I were just kinda being assholes to each other. He bothered me too much; I depended on his validation too much... we were being immature, y'know? We're both good now. We're almost high school students! We shouldn't be behaving this way." Irma gazed at the other side of the room, her smile looking a little too mature for the Irma Will knew.  
  
She smirked. "And besides, you have Joel."  
  
Irma squeaked and almost fell to the floor. Will only laughed, and laughed, and laughed. It was the first time she's laughed so much since the breakup. Time moved too fast...


	3. Somebody That I Used to Know

A year.  
  
It had been a year since Will officially went without a boyfriend. Joel and Irma were going strong, Nigel tried to find his way back into Taranee's life as a friend, and Cornelia finally admitted her feelings to Peter. Hay Lin and Eric worked out their schedules, meeting up once a month while e-mailing each other almost daily.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Will couldn't find anything to be jealous of, really. She's happy to see them happy; her friends were almost like family already, in place of the ones she lost to time and money.  
  
They would give her enough love to make up for the one she lost to fame (or so she believed).  
  
Will attached a lot of things to music, but she swore to herself she'd never abandon it just to leave a bad memory behind. Rock was still rock, Elyon said. Will would enjoy Karmila's voice singing to the electric guitar as she pleased.  
  
And Matt, Matthew Olsen, Sheffield's former band sweetheart, he'd only be a person she used to know.  
  
She finished middle school and was now entering high school.  
  
So much had changed. So had she.  
  
It so happened that she was hanging out with Sheila and Luke, Taranee's friends from the dance academy, who also became the guardians' friends. They were off to see some band in the backstage, as usual, and Will couldn't wait to see who their guest musician was.  
  
A mop of brown hair greeted her vision. The voice sounded familiar, but the face was different. Will couldn't put an exact word to it - was it the eyes? Was it the makeup? She didn't know, but, this was a different Matt. Or, was this someone else, pasted over the Matt she knew? Someone else, using Matt's body and pretending to be him?  
  
"Hey, Will."  
  
She tried to expect some overflowing jealousy, or anger, or disappointment, or whatnot. Nothing came. It wasn't even empty or hollow; it was just underwhelming. Will simply stared at this Matt.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"...o-oh. I didn't recognize you."  
  
There was an ache, she'd admit. She bit her lip, trying to find words. Nothing came, nothing - like where their relationship ended up.  
  
As the band played, Will could only stare at Matt. Where did things go wrong, again? Was it her constant worrying? Was it his focus on his career? She couldn't really remember.  
  
She couldn't even remember the happiness and euphoria she felt back then. She knew she was happy, but remembering it right now gives her uncertainty and unfamiliarity. She couldn't believe it; she and Matt made so many promises and whispered so many cutesy compliments to each other, and hugged each other and kissed each other...  
  
Cedric's horrible laughter came up in the back of her mind. Orube, in tears... the sacrifice, amounting to nothing... _Love makes you weak, Will!_  
  
Will shook her head. Having an ex was rather complicated.  
  
Even so, time will pass, and soon, Matt would only be a familiar face, a faded star, a classmate she met back in middle school who didn't make it to the yearbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I feel like writing something for Orube's love interests next...


End file.
